Art At Its Finest
by Unexistent
Summary: The rush of life sounded around her, the chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves. She sat at the base of a tree trunk; she had her sketch pad with her. The scratching of her pencil on the parchment of paper appeared loud in the quiet; she was attempting to capture the scenery before her eyes. AU itaXsaku. don't like don't read. R


The rush of life sounded around me, the chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves. I sat at the base of a tree trunk and had my sketch pad with me. The scratching of my pencil on the parchment of paper appeared loud in the quiet; I was attempting to capture the scenery before my eyes. I sighed as I stared up at the azure sky. Today was a good day, and hopefully this good aura would follow me to school. I gathered my items into my pack as I adjusted the strap on my shoulder. As the final chime of the clock tower echoed I sprinted towards my first class. I just made it through the door when I noticed my first period teacher wasn't there. I exhaled in relief as I plopped down into my usual seat at the front. I tried my best to avoid others; it's not that I didn't like anyone or anything I just never liked to talk about anything pointless. I sighed pulling out my sketch pad, editing some mistakes and adding more defined lines to the sketch; it was just too bad I wasn't there presently to finish off my drawing.

I looked up to my right as I felt someone staring at me, but I quickly looked back down realizing I caught gazes with Itachi Uchiha. I could feel the heat make its way presently to my cheeks. I was enamored with his art work; he was a prodigy here at the art institute. Everyone had a special talent here, whether it was painting, drawing, music or design. He was a genius when it came to playing the melodic sound of his violin. Though in reality, even though the string instruments were his specialty, he was actually pretty exceptional at everything. He was pretty intimidating at times but has remained my idol for quite some time. I anxiously played with the tips of my hair, curling them around my fingers; 'there was no way he could have been looking at me right?' I thought to myself. He tends to sit close to the windows in all of his classes. I was however not lucky enough to have more than two with him.

The teacher entered the classroom in a rush; he adjusted his glasses and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry class, I had to rescue an old woman's kitten from a tree, and help a man out of a burning building."

I scoffed indignantly, his name was Kakashi Hatake. He could probably come up with a thousand excuses for everything. One could only imagine what keeps him from ever getting anywhere on time. Everyone replied with a monotone "Yeah right, Sensei." He gave a throaty chuckle and began the lesson.

I always tend to find most of my intellectual art classes more stimulating than the actual electives themselves, which at times make me feel like a complete nerd, but Itachi's intellect that surpassed mine own would always make me feel close to him somehow. There were times though that I wished that I could be like the other girls that flocked to him. Don't get me wrong; I've seen him reject their advances probably a thousand times. Now, although they don't ever really get anywhere with him, they are able to face him and talk to him like a normal human being. I remember there was this one girl who had caught Itachi's attention. Can you believe it? Itachi Uchiha asking a girl out himself! I could understand why; she was hauntingly beautiful. Her long flowing raven hair, her snow white skin; it was a wonder if she was even really human. Everyone thought it for the best though since they were practically made for each other, and who best to give the position of Itachi's girlfriend than the most attractive girl at school right? Everything was perfect in Konoha's art institute. That was until the rumor started to spread that the raven haired beauty was apparently cheating on Itachi and then all hell broke loose. No one could anticipate that she would end up playing dirty, but to mitigate the circumstances even further it was with Itachi's younger brother.

I was startled into reality when I felt someone tapping my shoulder; I looked over to my left and saw a random classmate point towards Kakashi and reality sunk in that I was daydreaming. I sighed and palmed my forehead for my stupidity.

"Now, Ms. Haruno I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your classmates by asking you a question that you obviously would not be able to answer because of your trip to the clouds. Now pay attention you're one of my best students, don't start slacking now." He gave me a wink and I internally groaned as my cheeks turned to a bright salmon color. I sunk further into my chair as I laid my head along my arms with my notebook opened. Kakashi continued with the lesson and I made sure to take extensive notes and answer a question here and there. The clock chime alerted everyone to the end of class.

I packed my bags in a rush and trotted over to my locker. I stopped abruptly and turned my head in wonder as I stared at my locker.

'What the hell?' taped to my locker was a red envelope with gold calligraphy.

I raised an eyebrow as I cautiously tore it off of my locker. I looked around myself slightly anxious; I ran my hand through my hair and placed the parchment in my pocket. Grabbing my stuff for the next class I ran in a hurry. Taking my seat in the front as usual I unconsciously fingered the letter in my pocket, it was making me nervous. There could be anything in that envelope, small spikes, a letter filled with resentment, a meeting place, an anonymous, or even dare i even think; a confession? As my brain was bridled with these thoughts I failed to notice the handsome prodigy take a seat next to me. I also made sure to kick myself in the face for not noticing that one. Class was starting and once I was shaken from my reverie, I glance to my right and there he was. I swear I think I jumped five feet in the air, when we made eye contact and I realized who it was. I quickly looked away and made a small hopefully unnoticeable barricade with my textbook. Again I was caught ranting to myself inside my head as the teacher began to call out pairs of names. My face fell when I heard my name being called after a certain Uchiha. Did kami-sama just really hate me today?

~~~~~~000~~~~~

I really could have done without having to face my idol today. Especially since this class was music composition. We never really play instruments in this class, it's mostly learning like the history or statistics behind it. I recall the only time I'd ever gotten to hear Itachi play his violin was in my freshman year of college. I came to this school unawares and hopelessly ambitious as all young freshmen are. I remember it being the worst day of my life. I actually used to play the piano when I first came here. I had taken piano lessons for about four years. When I first came to Konoha's art institute I had imagined that I would pursue a career with playing the piano. I hadn't realized how intense the competition was, so I reluctantly changed career plans but that was only after what happened.

I remember walking into the music room and feeling a sense of joy as I saw the way the orchestra played in harmony. Every individual who plays an instrument has to go through evaluation before coming to the school; sure enough I was a lucky one that passed. I call myself a lucky one because there is an extensive amount of auditions and I was among the few that could not afford this place without the admission. Most of the people who attend are either rich or extremely talented. As I went through the ordeal and went through with the class, I was told that I wasn't good enough. After that I felt this crushing weight over my chest that everything was over for me, my dreams were to never come to fruition. As I sat dejected on a nearby bench in the school's courtyard, where I was located was actually the southern courtyard, and no one really went there to hang out unless you were drawing by the butterfly garden. I recall hearing the most ethereal sound I'd ever heard in my life. It was just so beautiful it evoked a deep sadness within my soul. I sat on the bench with my legs crossed and started sobbing more profoundly. At first when I heard the music I thought it was just in my head, as if all the negative thoughts whirling in my brain were transforming into melodies. The music began to increase in pace, and metamorphosed into an angrier tune, the pace frantic and quick. There was a crescendo and then suddenly it stopped and the tears dripping down my face began to subside. I thought it was magic; I was relieved. I started to laugh like some insane person alone on a school bench. As I stood up to leave and change my life around, I heard a rich laughter coming from one of the oak trees in the yard. I froze as I realized it probably wasn't in my head after all.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

I bit my lip, so he did hear me. I shrugged it was okay I mean what kind of boring rumor would that be you know? I doubt he'd tell anyone, besides I was a freshman. I heard this one girl named Ino was cheating on some guy named Choji with his best friend. So yeah as far as gossip goes, I doubt some silly little freshman crying in the school's court-yard would be much to talk about.

I started to slowly make my way back to leave, but I hesitated.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" I called out to the trees.

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I won't tell, as long as you won't."

I tilted my head in perplexity about what he meant by that, but I just waved it off.

"Thank you." I called again, and skipped happily in the direction of the practice rooms on the other side of the campus.

After that encounter I had put forth all of my energy into practicing my piano and studying for exams. I managed to rank fifth almost every time in both exams and music studies. I never really did get to see his face, but apparently my new ranking and my vast improvement in my playing got me unwanted attention. The teacher that told me I wasn't good enough ate their words and was actually a great mentor. The problem was that it wasn't just him that was interested in teaching me; it came to the point that I would be the only person playing during class time.

After that fiasco, I met him for the first time face to face. There was a group of girls if I remember, that began harboring jealousy towards me. They would play silly pranks that at first I didn't really put much attention to, a few trips here and there or vulgar letters or notes. Eventually they increased in intensity and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to fight back so badly, but kept wondering if it was really worth it. They bought their way here, but I had to earn it. Any small excuse they could use against me would get me kicked out and another person would have the opportunity to take my place. I made sure to endure for as long as I could. There were times where my clothes would be soaked through and I'd just hang around that same courtyard as before to give me some strength. One day I went there to vent out my feelings; I had taken a beating from the girls. I held my own and managed to give one girl a broken nose, but it was three against one and was essentially futile. My stomach was sore, and I felt my eye refuse to open, if I could guess as much I would suppose it was swollen then there was also the stinging in the corner of my mouth.

I hated those girls so much. I just can't understand why they would even bother wasting their time picking on me rather than using that time to become better than I was.

This time instead of sitting on the bench where anyone could see me, I decided to sit among the oak trees where that mystery guy was last time. Wouldn't you know it that's where I found him again. He was playing his violin; it was another sad song. It made me wonder what he was feeling, why all the morose songs? He could play something jovial or exciting. He kept playing and I felt it again, as if his song was calling forth emotions within me that weren't there before. I cried again. I felt kind of stupid when I was wiping my tears with my sleeve, but I forgot about my swollen eye and whimpered in pain as I touched it. It's too bad he heard me. I wanted to hear the rest of the song.

"Who's there?" he called out.

I was actually not far from where he was but I was concealed by the lovely shade the tree provided. I really didn't want him to see me; I felt quite pathetic.

But that day is when I realized that I would never play the piano again, the next day I would quit and join the arts. The following year my skills became more refined and I was a talented painter. Unfortunately I failed to mention that he actually did find me after a while.

It turned out that I had snoozed off by the tree that same day. When I came to, I came out of my hiding place and he was still there waiting. I sighed as I gave myself away;I couldn't believe he was still there.

"Why didn't you let me know you were there?" I shouted at him. Yes I just shouted at Itachi Uchiha. Who he was had actually escaped my mind entirely. I bit my lip in trepidation. Whoops, way to go Sakura that should let him know you're an obnoxious loud mouth.

"You also neglected to notify me of your presence, so I found it only fair." He said it all with a straight face, and what a handsome face it was. He would smile and I'd swoon on the inside. He sat cross legged on the grass with his violin laid across his lap.

I sighed, "Well it was nice seeing you again Mr. Violin-san." I also might have failed to address the fact that I had no idea who Itachi Uchiha was at the time. Or what he looked like, who his family was, the rumor that his girlfriend was cheating on him, and that his younger brother used to go to the same school as me.

His laughter made his chest rumble, it was hilarious. I smiled and got up to leave but he told me to wait.

"You aren't planning on leaving like that are you?"

I felt my knees go weak, I completely forgot.

"I-I uhm, I don't know what you're talking about." Yeah that's a good one Sakura denial is always the best route to go for excuses.

He raised an eyebrow as if he were half amused and half serious. I can't really tell how that makes any sense it just does. Point is, the rest of that day consisted of him examining my face and then taking me to the nurse, but as luck may have it she wasn't there. Her not being there didn't mean I was off the hook apparently. He treated me himself which was even worse than getting treated by the nurse it wouldn't have been as half as embarrassing.

"Which academy are you in?" he asked me while dabbing at the stinging corner of my mouth. I grimaced a few times before replying, "I was in the music department, but I think I'm going to transfer into the arts department."

He seemed upset for a moment but then recovered quickly, "And why is that?"  
I clammed up, "And how is that any of your business sir."

He shook his head and gave a small smile. "Do I look that old to you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, but oh goodness did he look handsome, not old at all. I don't think that age could ever deter him from being as handsome as he is.

He narrowed his eyes and got closer, his breath against my cheek, "I'm pretty sure an older man could never make you feel the way I do." He was so close, I could smell his breath. It didn't smell minty or anything, it smelled of jasmine tea. I lost his words or anything he might have said after, I was still on the jasmine tea. I don't really remember what happened next but it was along the lines of my apologizing and leaving. I told him goodbye and that it was nice meeting him and that maybe we'll see each other sometime. I said all of that carelessly of course. The next time I saw him I knew who he was and that changed everything.

~~~~000~~~~

AN: Hey there guys, I was going to continue this and I think I am, I was actually just going to make it a one shot but I think I'll just make it a story or a definite three or five chaptered fic. Other than that, I know I have some stories to finish I apologize in advanced I just need to get the ball rolling and find some free time here and there. Please review, tell me how you like it, if there's anything that should need any adjustments or changing please let me know. ALSO, I have done no research or have prior knowledge of any art institutions, so I'm so sorry if I butchered everything; but if you have some background knowledge and would like to enlighten me please don't be afraid to do so. Thanks again 3

Please review~ sorry for any mistakes, I'm betaless


End file.
